Forum:Blue vs Grey Redux
From the Toronto Public Library Catalog, the following summary information has been added: :"An all-new collection of stories edited by the “master of alternate history” (Publishers Weekly)—featuring some of the most popular authors in the genre— timed to coincide with the 150th anniversary of the American Civil War." :"It was the bloodiest period in American history. Millions of men battled for almost four years over states’ rights and slavery, and when the smoke had cleared, 620,000 lay dead on the battlefields throughout the eastern United States, with another 400,000 wounded. But when the echo of the last rifle shot had faded away, America was whole again at the end of the Civil War. Now, almost 150 years later, this brother-against-brother conflict still holds a powerful fascination for our own nation as well as people around the world. But what if things had happened differently? What if General Robert E. Lee’s invasion of the north had culminated in his capture of Washington D.C.' What if Great Britain or France had come to the Confederacy’s aid? What if Lee or Grant had been killed in battle during one of the campaigns? From the various campaigns on the fields of battle to the different allies and enemies that may have joined the fight, the clash of the Blue and the Gray will be re-imagined, re-interpreted, and refought by some of today’s best alternate history writers including brand-new stories by Orson Scott Card, S.M. Stirling, William Forstschen, Eric Flint, and Mike Resnick." It still has that red with white triangle space filler for a cover. The above blurb doesn't mention Turtledove as a contributor so he may have only edited it (if it is, in fact, actually being published). On the other hand, it may contain Lee at the Alamo. Silver's HT website still had the story as "To Be Published" so he may not be as in tune with HT as he used to be. I post this F.Y.I. ML4E 19:42, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well, hell. Maybe HT was playing coy with Silver? Or maybe Silver was playing coy with us? I'm rather under water for the next couple of days, but maybe I'll copy-paste this summary to Videssos in a week or so. TR 01:04, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :We can help. That does seem awfully detailed for a "The info on this book was created by accident" thing, doesn't it? And I sure would love to see those authors write ACW stories. Maybe Forstchen's will be set in the same universe as his Gettysburg trilogy? Turtle Fan 04:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::One possibility that occurred to me today is that while the book really does exit, the error is that Turtledove is not involved in it. This way, Silver's comment that HT doesn't know anything about it is correct while explaining the detailed summary. On the other hand, Simon and Schuster, the supposed publishers have no information about it on their website. ML4E 18:21, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Your suggestion makes sense, but if S&S don't know about the book its plausibility is going to suffer a bit. :::Hmm--I'm noticing that if this book does exist the UK version of Amazon and the Toronto Public Library would appear to know much more about it than any American sources of information we've sought out. Is it possible that this is actually some sort of Anglo-Canadian venture and won't even be released stateside? Both the UK and Canada have a fairly high level of interest in the ACW, after all. Turtle Fan 02:18, September 12, 2011 (UTC)